The rescue
by Timber Hinkley
Summary: Claire and Zach try and help Zara after Claire rescues her from the pteranodons.


~ I do not own Jurassic World or any of the characters~

Claire watched in horror as the pterosaur dropped her terrified assistant into the mosasaur tank. Zara's screaming and crying flipped a switch in her and she took off to the edge of the lagoon. "Claire! What are you doing?!" Owen yelled as he tried to grab his girlfriend by the arm, and missed. Claire didn't even answer. She came to the edge, took a deep breath, and jumped in. She was screaming at Zara to swim towards her, but she couldn't hear her over the noise. Claire was kicking as hard as she possibly could, when she saw a dark shshadow under the water, right under Zara. She began screaming for her as loud as her voice would allow. When she finally caught up with her, she grabbed her and pulled her close to her. Zara was fighting with all her strength, and Claire was holding on to her. "Honey , I've got you, just swim towards the side of the tank. ok?" Zara did as Claire told her.

Suddenly, the mosasaur breached out of the water, and the girls struggled to get out of the way. Claire pushed Zara against the ladder and started shoving her and helping her climb up. Zara collapsed onto the pavement and Claire followed soon after. Then the mosasaur splashed back into her home, drenching them further. Then Zara started sobbing. Claire hugged her and tried to help her calm down. Owen, Zach and Gray ran over to them and stood there looking shocked. "You... you saved her!" Gray yelled proudly to his aunt. Claire smiled and said "Of course I did; she's my best friend. " Then she turned her attention back to a traumatized Zara. She hugged her and began shushing her and rubbing her back. Zach looked at his Aunt's assistant sympathetically, and knelt down beside them. He looked at Claire as if to ask permission to touch her. Claire understood his look and nodded. He placed his hand gently on her back and rubbed it. He whispered "Hey, hey it's alright. Calm down, it's ok." in her ear. Then he noticed the cuts on her shoulders. He tapped Claire on the hand and gestured to her shoulders. Claire gasped and started to tear up. The pteranodon claws had ripped the skin on her shoulders to shreds. Zara was stilllip screaming in pain. "I shouldn't have sent her... this is all my fault !" Claire said as she started to cry. Gray ran over to his Aunt and hugged her. "No, no its not. Don't blame yourself. " he said soothingly. Zach was still focused on Zara... earlier that day she was so calm and collected, everything was fine, and look at her now. She was so upset and vulnerable; it broke his heart. He started to tear up a bit as he gently stroked her back. He was at this moment realizing how beautiful she was, even with blood dripping from her shoulders and mascara making her eyes look like raccoon eyes. Her wet hair glistened in the sunlight, her pale skin was all shiny and clean looking, come on even her crying sounded pretty right now. Then he was snapped out of his thoughts by loud bawling, but it wasn't Zara, it was his aunt. He pulled Zara, who he apparently had a huge crush on , onto his own lap so that Gray could properly comfort Claire. The dark haired woman buried her face in his chest and sobbed; he wished so desperately he could do something to make her feel better. Just then Owen came back with Vivian and Lowery . Vivian had been a nurse for a short time, so he was relieved to see her. She knelt down beside them and said "Ok, let's take her shirt off so I can see the cuts. I'll just keep her in her tank top from now on." Zach nodded and helped Vivian get Zara's jacket off without hurting her. Vivian turned pale when she saw the cuts. "Wow..." she gasped to herself as she began looking closer. She then started cleaning the blood and salt water off of them with a washcloth. Zara whimpered in pain and clung to Zach as she did so.

~ after she finished cleaning her shoulders~

"There. That'll do until we can get her to the hospital." Viv said as she patted Zara on the leg. Zach looked at Zara and said "Is she gonna be ok?" Vivian nodded. "Yes, she'll be fine. This is a severe injury but she will be ok in a few months. " Everyone sighed with relief. And with that, they all got up and headed for safety.


End file.
